


Leave Your Sins At The Door

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 1960s, F/M, Miscarriage, Obsession, Sex, Suicide, We’re going to crazy town bby, talk of wwii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt decides to get a housemaid to help around the house, now that his wife is pregnant. Unaware of the type of woman he’s inviting into their lives and home.Inspired by the Korean film, The Housemaid (1960)
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hystericalstrength](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalstrength/gifts).



> I have returned! I’m unsure how long this will be, or how often it will be updated, but I hope you like it. Also I def recommend checking out the inspiration for this.

1960

Matt's life has never been typical or quant. He's a WWII veteran who deals with the lose of his eyes and PTSD from said war daily, while also running a rough and tumble law firm with his best bud, Foggy Nelson. So no one would judge him for wanting a small slice of domesticity with his new bride, and former secretary, Karen Page.

They somehow find a brownstone for almost dirt cheap near his office, it needs work, but it's doable, so they make it their home. It has four bedrooms, perfect for them and their already growing family. Karen's is three months along. Her bump growing each day.

It's because of said bump she finds it too hard to do housework. It tires her out in minutes. Matt helps as much as he can, but he's blind. Even with his heightened senses, a side affect from the chemicals that blinded him, he still finds it hard to keep the house clean and in order.

It's Foggy who suggests the idea of a housemaid, while they're sitting huddled in a dinner booth with their respective wives. "You guys need help around the house until the baby is born, and probably after. An extra set of hands wouldn't hurt."

"But it would hurt our bank account. Foggy, we make the same amount, could you afford a housemaid on your salary?" Matt pops a fry into his mouth.

"With Marci also paying, yeah I could." Marci perks up at that. She's one of the trailblazing female lawyers of New York, and she's doing quite well for herself. "Karen's stories are being bought left and right. She's taking the writing scene by storm. You can afford a maid." Foggy’s insists.

"He's right Matt." Karen speaks from her spot tucked into his side. Hand on her belly. "We can afford one, and I'd like the help."

Matt exhales. Accepting defeat. "But where do we even start looking for one that we can afford?"

"Back when I worked at that factory in the summers, some of the girls I worked with there did housework as well. I can visit and see if any are still available for hire." Marci offers as she takes a sip of her milkshake.

"Sounds good." Karen beams. "Ring us when you find someone."

* * *

And it doesn't take Marci long to do so. Two days later she shows up at their house. A small and sleek woman at her side. "Guys, this is Elektra Natchios. Elektra, this is Matt and Karen Murdock, your new employers. Elektra and I used to work together at the factory."

Elektra sticks her hand out to Karen, but not to Matt. Seeing his glasses and cane. "Pleasure to meet you." Her French accent rolls over him like a wave. Caressing his ears, and mentally sending him back to a time where he could see, and was spending his wrapped in a French Resistance officer's arms, when he wasn’t busy fighting a bloody war.

"The pleasure is ours Ms. Natchios." Matt clears his throat. Shooing away all thoughts of the long dead woman. He picks up the slightest race of Elektra's heartbeat as she takes him in again. She's attracted to him.

"Thank you so much for this job Mr and Mrs. Murdock. I'm hope you’ll find I'm satisfactory."

"I'm sure you will be." Karen says kindly. "Please, come in. No need to stand in the doorway." Elektra follows her inside. Small leather suitcase in hand. "You're room is the second on the left. There isn't much furniture in there, but there's a bed and a piano." Karen points up the stairs.

"I'll put my suitcase in the room, and then start right away." Elektra smiles at Karen, before casting a lingering gaze on Matt, and heading upstairs.

Elektra takes up the work with ease. Preparing delicious meals, and keeping the house neat and tiny. Allowing Karen to continue to write and rest, not having to worry about things like dishes.

Yet there's something off about her. Something Matt can't put his finger on. She calls him Matthew, which shouldn't raise any alarms, he told her she needn't worry about formality, but it's the way she says it. Rolling it on her tongue sensually. Caressing it like she would a lover's name. She wants him. He knows it. And that's bad.

But it isn't that alone. She spies on him when she thinks he isn't aware, and if he didn't have his senses he wouldn't know, but he hears it. The pounding of her heartbeat racing with adrenaline as she waits outside his bedroom. Stealing glances as he moves around the room.

He'd confront her, but he doesn't know how. He can't explain how he knows, and if he did, who's to say she won't run away. Telling everyone. Causing him to be locked up in a asylum or government lab.

And that damn piano in her room. She plays it at odd hours. Songs that aren't soothing. The opposite actually. Anxiety inducing. Her favourite being Bela Bartok's, The Miraculous Mandarin.

Somehow Karen sleeps through it. As snug as a bug in a rug under the blankets, but Matt can't stand it. He's asked her to stop repeatedly, and she never does. He's brought it up to Karen, unsure how to proceed, but she told him to let it go. A little annoyance can be dealt with to kept a good housemaid. Or so Karen stated.

Then one night, while Karen's out with Marci, and Matt is home working, he hears that damn piano again, and the same hair raising piece. His frustration gets the better of him, and he doesn’t think. Simply acts instinctively. Pushing out of his chair, and stalking to her room.

He swings the door open, not bothering to knock, and there she sits on the wooden piano bench. Her hair wet from a bath, and her nightdress clinging to her skin. She stops the piece and turns around. Not getting up.

"Is something the matter Matthew?" She asks innocently. Coquettishly. Matt knows it's an act, he can tell by her racing heart beat she planned this. He takes a step back. _I have to get out of here._ He thinks suddenly. The words flashing in his mind like a warning sign.

Elektra stands and takes a step towards him. Her damp feet leaving marks on the hardwood. Matt freezes as she comes close, and pushes the door behind him shut tight. Her body nearly pressed against his.

"Stop." He growls. His mind and resolve coming back in a flash. He pushes her away, and she stumbles back. Knocking off a book on her night stand.

Elektra takes the hint and steps away from him, turning the opposite direction. Her back facing him.

Matt crouches down to pick up the book, and then he hears it. The sound of the wet dress hitting the door with a soft smack. His eyes widen. Taking in the sound. She's naked save a pair of panties. His mouth goes dry.

"Elektra." He breathes. Unsure how to function.

"Yes?" She asks softly. Looking at him over her shoulder. Matt audibly gulps and stands, then takes a hesitant step forward. Then another, and another, until he's directly behind her.

He lets out a shaky breath as his lets a finger graze her shoulder. She shivers at the contact, but he keeps going. Slowly learning the shape of her collarbone and shoulder, before moving farther south. Now with both his hands on her body.

"Matthew." Elektra breathes his name with a sigh. Her head falling back. That's all it takes to break him. One hand goes tight around her breast, tweaking a nipple, while the other slides into her panties. His fingers meeting her wet pussy.

" _Matthew_." This time she mewls his name, and he attacks her neck with kisses. His fingers entering her without warning. Her hands reaching up and clutching his arm. Desperate to stay standing as her toes curl, and knees go week.

He focuses on the sweet smell of her arousal, breathing it in while mouthing his way across her neck. It doesn't take long for Elektra to come. Not with the quick pace he was keeping.

She turns around, legs shaky, and pushes him onto her bed. She climbs on top of him, unzips him pants, and begins to kiss the exposed skin around his neck. Matt moans. His cock hardening as she moves. The pressure building inside him like a geyser. 

He runs his hands across Elektra's body as she unbuttons his shirt, and frees his cock. Letting his fingers linger on her breasts. She gasps at the contact, before rocking against his cock, one, two, then three time, before taking him inside her with a shudder.

Matt groans, his head falling against the pillow. His mouth open, eyes shut. She runs her nails along his chest as she rides him. Breast bouncing, moans growing louder and louder. Her legs and walls tightening around him.

It doesn't take long for either to come. Both quickly losing themselves to pleasure. Their moans filling the room as they reach their apex.

She collapses on top of him, before rolling over and pulling him close. Pressing wet and hot open mouth kisses across his chest. Matt allows himself to stay for a moment, before he pulls away. Sitting up and fixing his clothes.

Elektra quietly watches him go, not saying a word as he leaves, but Matt knows as he shuts the door behind him, this isn't the end.


	2. Baby Blues

Elektra doesn't let him forget what they did, even without the use of words. Instead her heated glances and skillful secret touches are a perfect reminder. Never letting him forget. Never letting him wash away or repent for his sin.

He worries over it. What he's done. He drinks, he wallows, he even cries, but he can't bring himself to tell Karen. He knows she deserves the truth, but he thinks of the repercussions. What the devastating news might do to her and the baby, so he keeps his mouth shut. Telling himself what the baby is born, safe and healthy, he'll tell her.

Elektra ends up forcing his hand. One morning as he slips on his jacket, ready to head to work, she slips beside him. Pretending she's arranging the shoes that sit by the door, and breathes two simple words. "I'm pregnant."

Matt freezes. Shock taking over his body. " _What?_ "

"I spoke with a doctor. I'm pregnant." She states quietly. "I'm your mistress now. Will you get a separate place for me and our baby?" She asks with no emotion. Completely unperturbed by her circumstances. "That's what men do for their mistresses."

"I-" The room suddenly feels like it's closing in on him. "I have to go." He dashes out of the house. Head pounding. She doesn't try to stop him.

He barely manages to get through work. Elektra and her news on his mind. His marriage is over. Karen will throw him out, divorce him, and if she's feeling spiteful, keep their child away from him.

Still he knows he has to tell her. Better coming from his lips then the poisonous mouth of Elektra.

When he returns home, he senses Elektra at the top of the stairs. Watching him intently. He doesn't acknowledge her. Instead he wanders into the kitchen where Karen sits with a book and salad, and closes the door behind him.

He sets down his briefcase and takes her hands across the table. "I have a confession to make."

Her heart begins to speed up, clearly worried. "What is it Matt?" She squeezes his hands comfortingly.

"I- I've been unfaithful, and I've gotten the woman pregnant." Karen goes scarily still, then wretches her hands away from his.

"You did what?" Her voice cracks with pain and anger. "How could you?" Matt tries to take her hands again, but she pulls away as if he's burned her. Resting her on hands in her stomach instead. "Who is it? The new girl at your office, Kirsten?"

Matt opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by Elektra loudly playing the piano in her room. Karen freezes. "It's her, isn't it?" Her voice suddenly goes quiet.

He hangs his head in shame, and nods. Karen's hand flies to her mouth as she sobs. "What have you done? What do we do?"

"I don't know." He confesses. "I have no idea." Karen wipes away her tears, and takes a shaky deep breath.

"I'll speak to her, woman to woman, and figure something out." His eyes widen in surprise.

"You aren't leaving me?"

"No. I love you, and I want to be with you. We're going to have a baby, and I won't let this destroy us." Karen stands. One hand on her protruding stomach as she steps out of the room. Heading in the direction of Elektra's bedroom.

He strains his ears to here what's said, but their neighbour is playing a record loudly, and he can't. Not at least until they're stand at the top of the stairs five minutes later. Arguing.

"I'm not going anywhere." Elektra hisses.

"Think of the baby Elektra! They'd have a better life this way." Karen begs and takes her arm, but Elektra shrugs her off. Stepping away, and catching her foot on the rug by the stairs. In a flash she's falling. Tumbling down the brownstone stairs.

Matt rushes to her side, but it's too late. She lays in a crumpled heap by the stairs. Writhing in agony. "My baby! My baby!" She cries, clutching her stomach as Matt takes her in his arms, and Karen looks down in shock and horror.

The doctor arrives twenty minutes later, but it's too late. She's lost the baby. Elektra remains in their home as she recovers. Matt and Karen's guilt making them unable to send her away.

Karen regularly tends to her, bringing her food, but Elektra never speaks with her. Eventually Karen confesses to him what they were arguing about. She suggested that Elektra leave until the baby was born, then return with it. Matt and Karen would act as though they adopted him, and raise him themselves.

Elektra refused it instantly. Saying that Matt would take care of them. That she'd make him if she had too.

It takes Matt awhile to visit her himself, his guilt at this all being his fault eating away at him, but he does see her. She's curled under a blanket, her back facing the wall. Her eyes light up when she sees him, and she sits up.

"Matthew." She breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought she'd never let you see me."

He shakes his head confused. "No, Karen didn't keep away. I didn't know how to act, so I stayed away. It's my fault. Forgive me." He takes a seat on the foot of the bed, and she moves closer. Wrapping her arms around him tight.

"All that matters is you're here now." She places a kiss to his neck, and he pulls back in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"We lost our baby, but we can make another." She tries to slide a hand down his pants, but he flings it away. Quickly standing.

"I should go. Let you rest." Elektra throws her blanket off, and trails him out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I think it's best if you leave soon. This isn't working." He tries to be kind, but he has a feeling kind won't work with her.

"You think you can throw me away like I'm garbage?" She takes a step toward him. Anger now radiating off her. "You can't get rid of me, we're made for each other."

"You can leave tomorrow." Matt suddenly needs her gone now. Realizing she's dangerous.

Karen steps out their bedroom, clearly hearing the raised voices. "What's going on?"

"I'm staying forever. I'm running this house now. Matthew is mine. You're a legal formality." Elektra states cooly.

"And what makes you think we'll let that happen?" Karen hisses. Her own anger rising.

"Because if not I'll ruin you both. I'm sure a lawyer and an author want the world to know what's gone on between Matthew and I. How I lost my baby. If you don't do what I say, you're both ruined." Matt and Karen both freeze at her words. She's cornered them like a hunter would its prey. If they don't do what she says, their lives are finished.

"Okay." Karen says shakily, grasping Matt's hand and squeezing it tight. Matt hangs his head low in defeat.

"Good. I'm going to have a nap, and I expect supper when I wake up." Elektra flips her hair over her shoulder, then strides back into her room. Shutting the door quietly behind her.

Matt begins to cry.


	3. Repercussions

Matt wakes up in the middle of the night, gently shaken awake. Elektta stares down at him, pulling on his arm. "I want you."

"Elektra-"

" _I want you._ " She states again, her rising voice waking Karen.

"What's going on?" She rubs her eyes, then sees Elektra. "What do you want?"

"Matthew in my bed." Karen goes pale.

"He was sleeping, you can't just barge in here and demand him."

"I can, or you're both over." A tear trails down Karen's cheek.

"Fine." Matt lets her led him from his bed in his pyjamas, and into her room. She shuts the door behind him, and takes a seat on the foot of the bed. He follows suit.

Her hands begin to roam his body. Her teeth and tongue playing with his ear. He suppresses a shudder of pleasure and disgust.

Her skillful fingers move farther down, and open his pyjamas. Allowing a hand to slip inside and take his cock. Elektra rests her chin on his shoulder, as she begins to pump her hand around his cock.

Matt tilts his head back and moans quietly as she moves her hand up and down. Quickly filling him with a burning flame of pleasure. His moans rattling in his chest as she expertly finishes him off. Ruining his pants as his comes all over.

Elektra lays down on her back, and Matt follows. Knowing what she wants. He hovers over her and she pulls off his pants, and slips out of her nightdress. He mouths kisses along her toned body. Liking and nipping as he goes. Making her sigh with delight.

He moves his mouth further and further down, until it's centered with her pussy. He blows on it gently, making her squirm, before planting his mouth on her. His tongue lazily moving around.

Elektra writhes with pleasure as he works her with his mouth and fingers. Pleasuring her with skill. Her ankles hooked around his shoulders. He focuses solely on bringing her ecstasy. Ignoring his traitorous rehardening cock. He won't do anything past what they've already done. He's not risking another pregnancy.

He eats her out even after she's come, not letting up until she pushes his mouth away. She pulls him up by the arm, and snuggles into his bare side. Content before falling asleep.

It takes Matt much longer to do so, though he eventually does. He wakes up later to Karen standing above them, food tray in hand. "I thought you'd be hungry." She snarls as she smashes the plater onto the night stands, and storms out.

He throws off the blanket and follows her. Ignoring a stirring Elektra. He wraps his arms around Karen and kisses her head. "I love you."

"I know." She speaks softly. Her voice wet with emotion. Then suddenly she bends over. Clutching her back. "The baby is coming. I can sense it. They're coming."

Panic flares in Matt's chest, but he pushes it down. "I'll get everything ready, you just get dressed." Karen nods and waddles away. He can feel Elektra staring daggers into his back from the doorway, but he ignores her. He'll deal with her after.

Twelve hours later Karen gives birth to a little boy they name Jack, for his late father. He's bright and healthy, and already the center of Matt's universe.

They bring him home three days later, though he wishes they could've stayed away longer. Protected him from the wild storm of madness that is Elektra, but they can't. So they return home, baby in arm, ready to weather the storm.

She watches them from the top of the stairs as they come in. Her eyes trained on Jack's face, but she doesn't say or do anything. Simply watching. Matt does his best to ignore her as he brings Jack to his room, and places him in his crib. Karen takes a seat beside him, and looks down at their son.

"We have to fix this for him." She whispers. Afraid Elektra will hear.

"We will. Somehow." Karen nods, keeping her eyes on Jack.

Later, while Jack sleeps, Elektra enters the room. Not bothering to knock. Karen watches her warily as she steps forwards, and looks down at the infant. "He looks like Matthew. Maybe this is what my baby would've looked like." She reaches inside the crib, runs a finger down Jack's cheek, and then snatches him from his bed.

Karen cries with anguish and alarm. Reaching for her son. Matt shots from the bed as well. Going for Elektra.

"Why do you get a baby while mine is dead?" She cries hysterically. Tears streaming down her face. "He should join his sibling. It isn't fair! It isn't fair!"

Matt grabs her from behind. Locking her arms in place, and Karen wrestles the baby from her arms. Saving him.

Elektra deflates, sobbing, and Matt has to keep her standing. He guides her out of the room, and back to her own room. Helping her sit down on the bed, then crouching down in front of her. "I don't care what are agreement is, if you ever touch a hair on Jack's head again, I'll kill you." He growls, and she nods pitifully. Tears still flowing. Reaching for the edge of his shirt with outstretched fingers.

"Come to bed." She whispers softly, and Matt inhales. If this means Jack stays safe he'll do it. He'll do anything.

Elektra lays back and he crawls over her. Kissing her and giving her what she wants.

* * *

They fall into a routine after that. One that Matt despises. Karen stays home with the baby and Elektra while he worries at work, then he returns home to find Elektra often in her room. He manages to spend time with Karen and Jack before eight o'clock, when she comes to him and demands he come to bed with her. He's stuck with her for the rest of the night.

On the weekends it's different. She wants him all day. Refusing to share. Even making Karen bring them food in her bedroom. He senses something off as Karen sets the food down. Can feel it in his blood. Apparently so can Elektra.

"Switch plates with me Matthew." She orders and Karen's heart spikes. She's poisoned her plate.

"He can't." Karen's voice quivers.

Elektra whips around to face her. "And why not?"

"Because it's poisoned." Karen exhales and Elektra lunges from her seat. Kitchen knife in hand. Matt propels himself forward. Saving his wife from her blow, but receiving it himself in the shoulder.

He falls to the ground in pain, and Karen cries out. "Go!" Elektra screams. "Get out!" 

Karen turns white and bolts. Fearing Elektra will come after her and Jack.

Elektra pulls Matt into her lap. "We can end this all here." She whispers in his ear, as though she's telling a sweet story to a child. "Eat the poison, and spend eternity with our child. I've thought about it often. Then we can all have the lives we deserve. Including Jack."

His heart shatters at her words. She knows what she's doing is wrong, and she's offering them all an out. Even for Jack. He'll do anything for Jack, and he can't say he hasn't contemplated it himself.

He nods. Tears now in his eyes. Elektra grabs the poisoned plate off the table, and scoops up some food. She takes several bites, before giving some to Matt. He swallows slowly. Taking in his last meal.

It doesn't take long for the poison to take hold, and begin to shut down his bleeding body. Elektra holds him tight as their breaths become slower and slower, until eventually stop breathing completely, and the whirlwind that was Matt and Elektra dies. Their cold bodies lying beside Elektra's piano.


End file.
